


Something Like Genius

by Abby_Ebon



Series: Bite Sized Bits of Fic [4]
Category: Eureka, Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-28
Updated: 2012-06-28
Packaged: 2017-11-08 18:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abby_Ebon/pseuds/Abby_Ebon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eureka/ Iron Man (movie), Nathan Stark/Tony Stark, (AC: genius)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Like Genius

When the famous Iron Man crashes lands right in the middle of Eureka, everyone has any number of different reactions. Nathan knows this, because he watches and catalogs them. Jack is amused and yet annoyed, amused because Tony Stark has Nathan's last name and yet Jack's same sense of humor – it's almost sickening, how alike they are.

If Jack had been a genius, Nathan never gave too much thought to how he'd turn out, but now he does know, because Tony and Jack are too alike for Nathan to feel very comfortable comparing. Yet, Jack is also annoyed because this is his town, and Tony sort of just hurt Eureka, but Jack will get over it about the same time as when there is no more paperwork.

Jo is vexed because the Iron Man suit is a weapon and it handles better then anything she'll ever touch, because Tony is a possessive asshole, apparently.

Allison is pleased at for the first time having the military and General Mansfield at her bidding as they strive to find a balance between getting back Tony Stark as a one man army, and trying not to piss off one of the people who could offer Tony all the toys in the town.

Zoe is a little bit love struck, but Tony was warned off by Jack, who is annoyingly one of the only people Tony actually listens to, because, after all, Tony is Jack's friend. Somehow they've known each other for longer then just the crash landing, that much becomes obvious, and when Nathan hears Jim Taggart and Jo discussing the 'wild party' that Tony apparently had met Jack at back in the day, he can't ignore the sick feeling in his gut or dismiss it as Vincent's cooking. It'd hurt his (Vincent's) feelings, and Nathan does not want to be exiled until he's properly apologized. He'd been there and done that and unlike Jack, actually learned from it.

Zane Donovan has all but met his hero, and star stuck awe doesn't even start to cover all the bases.

Nathan knows how they all feel about Tony, but how Nathan himself feels about the millionaire genius is a mix of it all, incomparable. It seems to him that they are two sides of the same coin, yet drawn together into one whole by a magnetic force.

Tony kisses him, and for all his cataloging and comparing, Nathan can't think of a word for what he feels. Maybe it's love, or something like genius.


End file.
